Thermosetting adhesive materials are conventionally known as adhesive materials for bonding electronic parts, machinery parts and so on. For example, adhesive materials used for bonding of electronic parts include anisotropic conductive film (ACF), anisotropic conductive paste (ACP), non-conductive film (NCF), non-conductive paste (NCP) and the like. However, since the conventional ACF, ACP, NCF and NCP are thermosetting adhesive materials, they require high temperature treatment and take longer to cure, which causes a problem of deterioration in productivity.
On the other hand, photocurable adhesive materials have been developed for bonding of electronic parts, etc. The photocurable adhesive materials may lead to improved productivity because adhesion is completed in an extremely short period of time upon light irradiation at low temperature.
Under such circumstances, for example, Patent Document 1 listed below discloses a photocurable adhesive material, which is made of an acrylate oligomer, an acrylate monomer diluent and a thiol compound.